All Good Things Must Come To An End (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: It's time for the Rollins' and Grandma Ang to depart but there are a few things that need said first. Day 10 of REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.


Wow, I can't believe it's the last day of the REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon. This has been unbelievably fun and we thank all of you for the overwhelming love and support. You guys are the best.

Mari and ilna—I treasure your friendship, your input and your support. Thanks for making me laugh, cry, think, and constantly strive to keep up with your awesomeness.

Sandy—thanks for being a beacon of sanity, logic and humor in my life. You rock. And always have.

* * *

><p><strong>All Good Things Must Come To An End (11) **

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**Sunday 10:30 A.M.**

Elizabeth looked forlornly at the pile of luggage waiting next to the front door. They had just a little over an hour until they needed to leave for the airport. Danny and Grace had joined them for a lovely goodbye breakfast and now the women were relaxing in the living room while Steve, Danny and Joseph took the Marquis out for one last vacation spin. "I can't believe it's time to go home already," she sighed.

"Me either," Catherine replied. "It's been so great having you here."

"It's been great being here," Elizabeth smiled affectionately. "Seeing you settled into this new life of yours. Knowing you won't be shipping out to a new location at a moment's notice."

"And I managed to do every single thing on my Hawaii bucket list," Grandma Ang said proudly.

"I guess you'll have to make a new list for next time you visit," Grace said happily.

"That's a good idea," Grandma Ang agreed. "Parasailing looked fun. And I've always wanted to see a volcano up close."

"Maybe you should come up with a few tamer ideas," Catherine suggested.

"Nonsense," Grandma Ang scoffed. "Dream big I always say."

"Well before we start planning the next trip I want to spend some time enjoying the memories of this one," Elizabeth said, "The helicopter tour, the luau, all the amazing places we've seen. And the scenery on this island is absolutely breathtaking. But by far the best part was spending time with my amazing daughter, and Steve, and all the new friends and family we finally got a chance to meet."

She smiled affectionately at Grace who was sitting beside her on the couch. "And Grace has promised me we can stay in touch and even Skype from time to time."

"Definitely," Grace smiled brightly, then turned toward Grandma Ang on her other side, "You too, Grandma Ang. Aunt Elizabeth can help you and I can talk to you on Skype too."

"I would love that Grace," Grandma Ang beamed. "I want to know how your cheerleading is going and how your science project turns out and also," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "how cute Ryan is doing."

Catherine and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as Grace giggled.

"Hey, look what we found on the front seat of the Marquis," Steve said as he Danny and Joseph entered the living room, a charm bracelet dangling from his finger.

"I wondered where that had gotten to," Elizabeth smiled. "It came out of the bag of dress up jewelry. Last I saw it Joan was wearing it. I figured it would turn up somewhere."

"It must have fallen off her wrist when she was sitting on my lap pretending the drive the car right before you took them to airport," Joseph smiled at the memory as he held out his hand and Steve passed him the bracelet. "I remember the first charm Catherine got for this bracelet. It was this one," he indicated the Donald Duck charm. "My little girl always did have a thing for sailors."

"Uncle Steve is Auntie Catherine's favorite sailor now," Grace said with a smile as both Steve and Catherine beamed at her.

"You know," Joseph said wistfully. "I remember a time when _I_ was Catherine's favorite sailor."

Catherine stood up from her seat on the recliner and wrapped her father in a hug.

"But if I had to be replaced by someone . . . " Joseph draped his arm around Catherine's shoulders and indicated Steve with a tilt of his head, "I can't think of anyone better." He looked at Grace. "Can you?"

"Definitely not." She shook her head and smiled broadly.

"OK, Monkey, we better go," Danny said. "Tell everyone goodbye."

"One more thing before you leave." Elizabeth reached into her purse and extracted a small box with brightly colored wrapping paper and a pink bow. "This is from me and Uncle Joseph and Grandma Ang."

"Really?" Grace's eyes widened as she looked at the box.

"You didn't have to do that," Danny said.

"We wanted to," Elizabeth insisted as Grace began to carefully open the gift. She removed the paper and opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver hair clip in the shape of a butterfly.

"Oh it's so pretty," she said with awe in her voice. "It's a butterfly. Just like your necklace Auntie Cath."

"I love it!"

She turned to Grandma Ang first and wrapped her in a tight hug, then did the same for Elizabeth before jumping up and crossing the room to hug Joseph.

"Thank you all. Very much," she said sincerely.

"You're very welcome," Joseph said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It was great to meet all of you. Especially you," Danny smiled as he leaned down and kissed Grandma Ang on the cheek. "Elizabeth," he said as he wrapped her in a warm hug, "it's clear to see how Catherine turned out as amazing as she did."

"You're very sweet," Elizabeth blushed slightly.

"And Joseph," Danny stuck out his hand, "Thanks for the stories. I'll be keeping them all in reserve and pulling them out as needed."

Joseph laughed. "It was nice meeting you, Danny."

Danny and Grace said their goodbyes and Grace gave yet another round of hugs. As the Camaro pulled away Joseph glanced at his watch.

"Are you sure we can't take you to the airport?" Catherine offered. "It's no trouble at all."

"No thank you," Joseph waved her off. "We appreciate the offer. Truly. But with the three of us, all the luggage we came with, and all the extra things we're going home with, a car service really makes the most sense." He mock glared at his wife and mother-in-law. "I requested something with a large cargo area."

"Very funny," Elizabeth shook her head. "We didn't buy _that_ much."

"Whatever you say, dear," he teased. "Luckily we have a few extra dollars in the bank since Catherine decided to pay her own dowry." Joseph couldn't keep his lips from twitching.

Steve dropped his chin to his chest then turned his head towards Catherine. "You had to tell him?"

She laughed as she rubbed his bicep soothingly. "I told you I was going to. I mean, come on, that was too good not to tell."

Steve looked at Joseph. "I just didn't want Catherine to think … I mean I wanted to put her name on the deed … my intention was never for her to … what I mean is I didn't want there to be any strings attached … " Steve struggled to find the right words.

"Elizabeth, please rescue the poor boy before he ties his tongue into a knot," Grandma Ang chuckled.

"Joseph is just teasing you, Steve," Elizabeth assured him. "Which is pretty poor form after you let him drive your Marquis." She cast a pointed glance at her husband. "We both think what you did, wanting to put Catherine's name on the deed to your home, was very sweet."

"Thank you," Steve said. "But I consider it our home. I have for a while now. Putting her name on the deed just seemed like a natural thing to do. The whole mortgage thing was … "

"Exactly what I would have expected my little girl to want to do," Joseph said sincerely.

"I just didn't want you to think … " Steve started again.

Joseph interrupted him. "Some fathers of my generation," he smiled, "hope their daughters will find a man to take care of her. But from a very young age, as I watched Catherine grow into the strong, beautiful woman she is today, that isn't what I wanted for her. I wanted her to find someone she could work together with to build a life. Someone who sees how special she is, and how strong. A man who would see her as a partner … not a possession. A man who is strong and self-assured enough to let my little girl be herself without feeling threatened."

Steve swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. "I would never, ever want Catherine to be less than she is on my account."

"I know that, Steve," Joseph smiled. "What the two of you are building here … together … it's everything her mother and I ever wanted for her. And we couldn't be happier."

"Dad … " Catherine said as Steve wrapped his arm around her.

"I very much enjoyed being your father while you were growing up Catherine, and I very much enjoy being your friend now."

Catherine crossed to her father and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I love you so much." She turned to her mother and grandmother. "Having you here has been so special. I want you both to know how much I love you and that all those wonderful things dad said about me being strong … well I had the two best role models any girl could hope for."

Steve and Joseph looked on affectionately as the women engaged in a teary hug.

A minute later they heard the car service pull up.

"Oh, and I also figured out why you didn't want to move upstairs," Joseph smirked as he picked up the first armload of bags. "Thin walls."

Catherine blushed as she grabbed Grandma Ang's suitcases and followed her father outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Bedroom<strong>

**10:30 P.M.**

"That was fun," Catherine said as she exited the bathroom after taking a shower. Cammie lay on her bed in the corner of the room dozing. She had thoroughly enjoyed all the extra attention she got with the house full of people but as soon as they brought her bed back up to the master bedroom she plopped down happily and took a nap.

"Yes, it was," Steve smiled. He was already in bed, propped up against the headboard. "A truly inspired idea, Lieutenant."

"Thank you," she smiled as he held up the covers and she slid into bed beside him. "I think everyone had a good time."

"Everyone had a great time," Steve smiled. "Mary called while you were in the shower. She said the house thing is a done deal. They're gonna set a closing date tomorrow and she's meeting with the contractor your dad set her up with on Wednesday morning."

"I can't believe that other contractor was trying to rip her off," Catherine said testily.

"Me either," Steve shook his head. "I'm glad your dad was there to help."

"Me too." Catherine snuggled into his side and put her head on his chest. The air mattress really was pretty comfortable but she was glad to be back in her own bed.

"Cath … "

"Hmm?"

"Your folks … and Grandma Ang … the way they just accepted Mary and Joan … it was great. It meant a lot to me. I don't think I've ever seen Mary so happy and so eager to be a part of something. And Joanie … she soaked up all that attention like a sponge. I just … I really appreciate what they did."

She raised her head and looked him in the eye. It tugged at her heart that the thing that seemed so normal to her, having a loving and supportive family she could turn to in good times and bad, was such a new experience for Steve and Mary. "They did it because they genuinely love Mary, and of course Joan."

"That picture frame your folks gave her was really special," Steve smiled remembering how Mary's eyes first lit up, then filled with happy tears when Elizabeth and Joseph presented her with the gift. "I know she loves it."

"I'm glad," Catherine smiled broadly. "And I hope she knows that my folks were serious about her coming out to visit in the spring. And Grandma Ang will not hear of cancelling."

"It'll be fun." Steve began looking forward to the trip almost from the moment the idea was mentioned. He'd visited the Rollins home many times and each time he experienced a sense of love and family like nothing he'd ever imagined. He couldn't wait for Mary and Joan to experience that same thing.

"I'm glad to see you and Mary getting closer," Catherine said sincerely.

"Me too. For so many years we hardly saw each other and when we did we just didn't know how to connect," Steve sighed. "But thankfully I think we're finally on the right track."

"You definitely are." Catherine returned her head to his chest. "I can tell by the way she talks about you."

"I think we should fly to LA and surprise her when she closes on her new house," Steve suggested. "I mean I know we can't take much time off but maybe just an overnight trip."

"Sounds great," Catherine said as she ran her hand across his stomach to his hip.

They lay in contented silence for a few minutes before Catherine said, "Sorry my dad gave Danny ammunition."

"That's ok," Steve chuckled. "I trust Nonna will have some stories to tell over Christmas I can use to even the playing field."

"I'm sure she will,' Catherine laughed. "Grace was sure great this week. Such a big help with Joan and in the kitchen. She's a natural hostess too."

"She sure is," Steve sighed. "She's growing up."

"Oh hey, I meant to ask, what's in those pots on the back porch? I noticed them earlier when I had Cammie out but when I came back in you were unloading the dishwasher and you looked so sexy and I got distracted." Catherine grinned.

"Twice," Steve smirked. "Thankfully the legs on this kitchen table are stronger than the last one."

Catherine rolled on top of him. "Thank heavens. But what's in the pots?"

"Just something I stopped and picked up at the nursery when we had the Marquis out this morning."

Steve groaned as Catherine pressed against him.

"What are they?" she purred.

"You really want to talk about that now?" he ground out as he ran his hands up her side under her t-shirt.

"I do." She leaned down and kissed him passionately then pulled back. "What are they?"

"They're called butterfly bushes." Steve pulled her down and began planting soft kisses along her jawline. "If we plant them," he murmured between kisses, "they'll attract more butterflies to the yard."

"Steve … " she pulled back and looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I thought we could plant them right off the porch that way we can watch the butterflies when we're having coffee or eating outside."

"I love you," Catherine said. It seemed the only way she could put the swell of emotion she was feeling into words.

"I love you." Steve's eyes let her know how very deeply he meant those words.

She leaned in and kissed him passionately. "We'll plant them tomorrow," she panted when she pulled back.

"Tomorrow," he agreed as he flipped them over so he was on top. "But right now we have a more pressing matter to take care of."

**THE END**

* * *

><p>If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games.<p>

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
